


Pumpkin party

by Claudii85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Mundane Activities, Pumpkin carving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: Clary heard that no one at the Institute has ever carved a pumpkin so they have a mass pumpkin carving night.





	Pumpkin party

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt sent by my dear friend Cricket. I hope you like it. I wrote it in one hour, I checked for mistakes but I might have missed some. Enjoy!

"Wait what?", shouted Clary, "You can't be serious?", she continued, looking at Isabelle.  
  
"Serious about what?", questionned Alec even if he knew he would regret it the second the words left his mouth.  
  
"I don't know, she's upset about pumpkin or something", answered Jace.  
  
"I think your girlfriend lost it Izzy", chuckled Alec.  
  
"Hey! I can hear you, you know!", said Clary who was furiously texting someone. "I am not crazy, carving pumpkin is a tradition okay."  
  
"Yeah, a mundane one."  
  
"Whatever, tomorrow at 10, I want everybody here because we are all carving pumpkin for Halloween."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me, no!", said Alec. "I have better things to do."  
  
"Like what? Because I already texted your boyfriend and he's on board with the idea."  
  
Alec sighed and Clary laughed. She knew she had win her argument. She put her phone back in her pocket and said goodbye to her friends. She gave a quick kiss to Isabelle and left the room saying she needed to go buy the pumpkins before the store closed.  
  
*  
  
Simon was waiting for her in his old yellow van, in front of the Institute.  
  
"Can you believe it?", exclaimed Clary as soon as she sat next to her best friend.  
  
"I know, I know but they didn't have a very typical childhood. They were training to battle demons. It doesn't gives much time to carve pumpkins."  
  
"I know but it such a big part of our childhood, it's just weird for me."  
  
"Don't be too judgy, if your dad hadn't been a Voldemort in training it would have been your childhood too."  
  
*  
  
The next morning Clary and Simon arrived at the Institue with six pumpkins. The night before they had spent two hours to find the perfect pumpkin, not too big but not too small. Clary disposed the pumpkins around the table and dropped a carving kit next to each.  
  
Isabelle and Jace entered the kitchen looking suspiciously at the table.  
  
"Jace! It's pumpkins not demons, stop looking at it like they're about to attack you", teased Isabelle.  
  
A moment later, Alec and Magnus entered the kitchen hand in hand.  
  
"Ready to carve pumpkins?", exclaimed Clary.  
  
*  
  
An hour later all the pumpkins had been emptied and the pulp had been set aside so Clary would be able to cook something with it later. Clary had shown example to her friends and everybody seemed ready to to it.  
  
Clary was happily showing her girlfriend how to do it and Simon was giving tips to Jace and blushing every time their hands brushed. The only one looking dejected was Alec.  
  
He looked at Magnus with puppy eyes.  
  
"Don't look at me like that sweetheart. I'm no better than you at this thing."  
  
"But can't you? You know...?"  
  
"Alexander!", exclaimed Magnus in a faux outraged tone, "are you asking me to cheat and use my magic?"  
  
"Um, no?"  
  
Magnus laughed and gave a quick kiss to his boyfriend. Good things Clary was too occupied with her own pumpkin or she would have been outraged that Alec wanted to used his boyfriend magical abilities to carve his pumpkin.  
  
"But, look at my pumpkin, it's ugly."  
  
"Mine is too", reassured Magnus, "But the importance is to have fun. Who cares if your pumpkin doesn't look perfect?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you are right", answered Alec, smiling at his boyfriend.  
  
*  
  
When they finished carving their pumpkins they put them on the stairs in front of the Institute. They were far from perfect, well except for Clary and Simon, but at least they had fun. Sometimes mundane activities weren't so bad.  
  
-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> *Alec is so upset about the pumpkin not being perfect because I feel like all is life he's been trained to do everything perfectly and it upset him that he can't do this mundane thing that seemed so easy on YouTube. I just didn't want to include this in the story because I wanted to keep it short and fluffy but I still wanted to explain myself.*
> 
> I hope you enjoyed your reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated. ♥️


End file.
